pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Taillow
|} |height-ftin=1'00" |height-m=0.3 |weight-lbs=5.1 |weight-kg=2.3 |abilityn=d |ability1=Guts |abilityd=Scrappy |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Flying |eggcycles=16 |evtotal=1 |evsp=1 |expyield=54 |oldexp=59 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=Blue |catchrate=200 |body=09 |pokefordex=taillow |generation=3 |friendship=70 }} Taillow (Japanese: スバメ Subame) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Taillow is a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers. A red marking with pointed tips stretches from its chest to its forehead, and it has a white underside. It has narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. It has elongated wingtips and black feet with yellow talons. Each foot has three toes facing forward and one backward. Two sharply pointed feathers form its tail. Taillow is very gutsy, and will stand up to powerful opponents without backing down. During the cold season, this Pokémon will fly over 180 miles (300 kilometers) per day to search for . It typically hunts , but flocks have also been shown eating crops in the anime. When it is hungry, it will weaken and cry loudly. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Taillow Taillow first appeared in You Never Can Taillow as the leader of a flock of Taillow in Petalburg Woods. The Tiny Swallow Pokémon was the first Pokémon that captured in Hoenn. Ash's Taillow evolved into in That's Just Swellow during the final round of the PokéRinger competition. Other helped Professor Brown to stop a flock of Taillow from attacking the crops of a village in which the residents thought that the Rocket Trio were superheroes in We're No Angels!. Ritchie's Taillow, nicknamed " ", made an appearance in Oaknapped!. A wild Taillow appeared in a flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, where it was attacking Sawyer's and later Treecko defeated it. Minor appearances A Taillow appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a transformation of . A colony of Taillow appeared in A Staravia is Born! Multiple Taillow made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Taillow appeared in The Dream Continues!. A 's Taillow appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A wild Taillow appeared in Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple wild Taillow appeared in The Cavern, where they were flying away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash owns a Taillow in the Ash & Pikachu manga, similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Taillow has made some decent appearances in Pokémon Adventures, mostly as cameos or in the wild. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Taillow appeared in TA02. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Colosseum: A Taillow brings Berries to an old man in Agate Village every day. * : In the Rookie mission, the Taillow of one of Ringtown's residents must be captured. Pokédex entries y Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.}} that live in forests.}} on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry.}} a day.}} |} |} a day. It hunts for tasty prey.}} |} |} |} |} a day.}} |} |} Game locations , , and , Petalburg Woods}} , , and , Petalburg Woods}} |} |} }} }} ; post-National)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= , }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} , , and , Petalburg Woods and Soaring in the sky}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 3, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Ranger School, School Road, Vientown, Vien Forest}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone, Granite Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 36}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Taillow|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Taillow}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- more than all other Attractions, but they play , too! }} |- |} Evolution |no2=277 |name2=Swellow |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia *Taillow has exactly the same base stats as with only their Attack and Special Attack swapped. Origin This bird resembles a or a . Name origin Taillow is a combination of tail and . Subame is a corruption of 燕 tsubame (swallow). In other languages |fr=Nirondelle|frmeaning=From and |es=Taillow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schwalbini|demeaning=From and mini |it=Taillow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=테일로 Tailow|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=傲骨燕 Àogǔyàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Lofty, unyielding swallow" |hi=टेइलो Taillow|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тэйллоу Teyllou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Taillow External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Schwalbini fr:Nirondelle it:Taillow ja:スバメ pl:Taillow zh:傲骨燕